Black Heart
by Choi Nana
Summary: Kyuhyun mendapat saingan berat dalam mata pelajaran sekolah. Ia sangat membenci saingannya tersebut, Choi Sooyoung. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang menandingi kepintarannya. Namun, tanpa disangka Sooyoung ternya bekerja di rumah keluarga Cho kyuhyun yang kaya raya sebagai seorang pembantu. Kyuhyun tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghalangi Sooyoung menandingi kepintarannya.


When I Look With My Heart

Chapter 1

Cast: Choi Sooyoung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Moon soohee, Im Yoona, dan akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: para cast adalah milik Tuhan dan orangtuanya

Warning: akan ada unsur kekerasan mulai chapter kedua

Salam kenal semua :)

Saya author baru di sini. Maaf ya karena biasanya saya hanya menjadi _silent reader_, tapi sekarang saya juga ingin mencoba membuat sebuah fanfic. _Happy reading_…..

_Kringggg….._

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid kelas 2 di salah satu SMA elit yang terletak di kota Seoul, Korea itu tergesa-gesa menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing. Wali kelas mereka, Park Jung Soo masuk ke dalam kelas. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut panjang berdiri di belakangnya. Puluhan pasang mata di dalam kelas itu menatapnya dengan penasaran. Kelas mulai gaduh karena murid-murid itu saling berbisik.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu," kata Park Jungsoo _seonsaengnim_ sambil tersenyum ramah.

_Yeoja_ itu membungkukkan badannya. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada seluruh penghuni kelas. "_Annyeong_, saya murid baru di sini. Choi Sooyoung _imnida_. Mohon bantuannya ya teman-teman."

"Yaa…" jawab murid-murid di dalam kelas itu serentak.

Park Jungsoo _seonsaengnim_ menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di tengah kelas. "Sekarang kamu duduk di sana."

Sooyoung segera duduk di tempat yang telah ditunjukkan oleh _seonsaengnim_ barunya itu. Murid di depan Sooyoung membalikkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum. "Im Yoona _imnida_. Panggil saja aku Yoona. Salam kenal ya…"

Sooyoung membalas jabatan tangan dan senyuman Yoona. "Choi Sooyoung _imnida_. Panggil saja Sooyoung. Salam kenal juga…"

Sooyoung tersenyum senang. Ia merasa diterima dengan baik oleh teman-teman di sekolah barunya. Namun, sedikit rasa cemas menghantui pikirannya. Ia takut anak-anak orang kaya itu tidak dapat menerima keberadaannya jika mereka tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Choi Sooyoung POV

Bagaimana jika mereka tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana jika mereka tahu jika aku tidak sama seperti mereka? Ya, aku bukanlah anak orang kaya seperti mereka semua. Aku hanyalah anak seorang pembantu yang mendapatkan beasiswa di SMA elit tempat anak-anak orang kaya itu bersekolah.

Aku datang ke Seoul bersama dengan _eomma_ dan Choi Siwon-_Oppa_, kakak laki-lakiku. Ayahku sudah meninggal sejak aku berusia 5 tahun. _Eomma _mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu di rumah orang kaya yang ada di Seoul ini. Aku dan Siwon-_Oppa _pun juga akan bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah itu.

Author POV

Park Jungsoo sedang menjelaskan rumus matematika pada murid-muridnya. Sebagian besar diantara mereka terlihat bosan. Park Jungsoo menuliskan sebuah soal di papan tulis.

"Siapa yang ingin mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal ini?" tanyanya.

Kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang mau maju ke depan. Park Jungsoo menghela napas kesal. "Tidak ada yang mau maju? Saya tidak akan marah kalau jawabannya salah."

Seorang _namja_ yang duduk di belakang Sooyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak ada yang mau mengerjakan soal matematika itu. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya. "Saya akan mencoba untuk mengerjakannya, _seonsaengnim_."

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun. Silahkan maju ke depan," kata Park Jungsoo sambil memberikan spidol papan tulis pada muridnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengerjakan soal itu dengan cepat dan tepat. Murid-murid di dalam kelas itu kagum karenanya. Ia bisa mengerjakan soal matematika yang sangat susah itu dengan mudah. Cho kyuhyun memang murid terpintar di kelas itu. Dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa menandingi kepintaran otaknya.

"Jawabanmu benar, Cho Kyuhyun. Terima kasih. Silahkan duduk," kata Park Jungsoo.

Park Jungsoo menuliskan sebuah soal lagi di papan tulis putih itu. "Siapa lagi yang mau mencoba untuk mengerjakannya?" tanyanya.

Sooyoung mengangkat tangannya. "Saya, _seonsaengnim_."

Murid-murid di kelas itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sooyoung. Park Jungsoo segera memberikan spidol papan tulis itu saat Sooyoung berada di depan kelas. Sooyoung mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan mudah. Murid-murid dalam kelas itu mulai berbisik.

"Ternyata dia sangat pintar," kata seorang murid di sudut kelas.

"Iya, tampaknya Cho Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan saingan berat," kata seorang murid lainnya.

Cho kyuhyun yang mendengar percakapan teman-teman sekelasnya itu tampak tidak suka. Matanya menatap sinis pada Sooyoung yang sedang mengerjakan soal matematika itu.

Sooyoung telah menyelesaikan soalnya. Park Jungsoo memujinya, "Bagus sekali, Choi Sooyoung. Saya tidak menyangka kamu bisa mengerjakan soal ini. Padahal soal ini jauh lebih susah dibandingkan dengan yang tadi dikerjakan oleh Cho kyuhyun."

Cho Kyuhyun POV

Cih! Menyebalkan sekali _yeoja_ itu. Selama ini aku selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan posisiku direbut oleh siapapun. Menyebalkan sekali melihat Park Jungsoo _seonsaengnim_ memuji-muji murid baru itu. Apalagi _seonsaengnim_ mengatakan bahwa _yeoja_ itu bisa mengerjakan soal yang lebih sulit dibanding yang kukerjakan tadi. Ini merendahkan harga diriku. Choi Sooyoung, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut posisiku. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika berani merebutnya. Lihat saja nanti!

Author POV

Hari telah malam. Sooyoung, Choi Siwon, dan, _eomma_-nya, Moon Soohee masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan megah. Itu adalah rumah keluarga Cho, majikan baru mereka. Kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Cho mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah paviliun di belakang rumah itu. Paviliun itu adalah tempat tinggal para pelayan.

Kepala pelayan itu menunjukkan kamar dimana mereka akan tinggal. Sooyoung dan _eomma_-nya tidur satu kamar. Sedangkan Choi Siwon satu kamar dengan pelayan lelaki lainnya.

"_Eomma_, rumah ini sangat besar ya. Oh ya, dimana majikan baru kita? Sejak tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya," kata Sooyoung.

"Eomma juga tidak tahu. Semoga saja mereka jauh lebih baik dibanding majikan kita yang sebelumnya," kata Moon Soohe sambil mengelus lembut kepala putrinya.

"Apa tugas kita di sini, _eomma_?" tanya Sooyoung.

Soohee tersenyum lembut. "Besok pagi kepala pelayan Han akan memberitahukannya pada kita. Karena sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur. Jangan lupa, besok kita harus bangun jam 4 pagi untuk mengerjakan tugas kita."

"Iya, _eomma_," jawab Sooyoung sambil memeluk _eomma_ yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

Sooyoung dan _eomma_-nya segera tidur dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mulai bekerja di hari minggu besok. Mereka mulai terlelap dan masuk ke dalam alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Choi Sooyoung POV

Aku mendapatkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya saat sebuah alarm berbunyi keras. Sepertinya itu adalah alarm yang sengaja dibunyikan setiap jam 4 pagi untuk membangunkan pelayan-pelayan yang ada di rumah ini. Aku pun segera membangunkan _eomma_ yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar kami. Saat aku membukanya, ternyata orang itu adalah kepala pelayan Han.

"Choi Sooyoung, tugasmu adalah membersihkan ruangan atas bagian depan rumah keluarga Cho. Sedangkan kau Moon Soohee, tugasmu adalah membersihkan ruangan bawah bagian belakang rumah itu. Baiklah, selamat bekerja."

"Iya, baiklah. _Gamshamnida_ kepala pelayan Han. Kami akan bekerja sebaik mungkin," kata Sooyoung dan Soohee hampir bersamaan.

Sooyoung dan Soohee segera keluar. Mereka berpapasan dengan Choi Siwon.

"_Oppa_, apa tugasmu di sini?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Aku membersihkan taman dan kolam renang di belakang rumah keluarga Cho," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Sooyoung. " Bekerjalah dengan rajin ya adikku sayang."

"_Yaa_! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku seperti itu, _Oppa_!" kata Sooyoung dengan kesal dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Siwon dan Soohee hanya tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Soohee.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita segera bekerja. Bekerjalah dengan baik karena ini adalah hari pertama kita," kata Soohee menasehati anak-anaknya.

"Iya, _eomma_," jawab Sooyoung dan Siwon.

Choi Sooyoung POV

Aku segera melangkah menuju ruangan atas bagian depan rumah keluarga Cho. Kubersihkan tengan teliti setiap debu yang menempel pada jendela besar di rumah ini. Rumah ini sangat besar. Barang-barang yang tertata di rumah ini kelihatannya merupakan barang mahal.

Butuh waktu 2 jam untukku membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang sangat besar ini. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Kepala pelayan Han mendatangiku. "Choi Sooyoung, tolong kau bersihkan kamar itu. Itu adalah kamar tuan muda Cho. Pastikan dirimu tidak menyentuh ataupun menggeser barang-barang di kamar itu karena bila itu terjadi tuan muda Cho pasti akan sangat marah padamu."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kubuka pintunya perlahan. Kamar ini sangat besar dan megah. Di kamar ini banyak sekali buku-buku yang tertata rapi. Kurasa tuan muda Cho itu adalah orang yang sangat suka belajar.

Aku membersihkan ruangan itu dan isinya dengan hati-hati. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan oleh seseorang. Sepertinya itu adalah tuan muda Cho. Aku terus melanjutkan pekerjaanku tanpa berani melihatnya.

Cho Kyuhyun POV

Siapa pelayan itu? Sepertinya ia adalah pelayan baru di rumahku ini. Tapi, tunggu, kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, ya? Di mana aku pernah melihatnya?

Aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya. Oh ya, aku ingat sekarang. Dia adalah Choi Sooyoung, murid baru di sekolahku yang telah membuatku kesal setengah mati karena berani menandingi kemampuanku.

Author POV

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Ternyata kau pembantu ini rumah ini. Lihat saja, Choi Sooyoung. Kau akan menerima akibatnya karena berani menandingi kemampuanku," kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.


End file.
